He Didn't Have To Be
by Serene80
Summary: UPDATED Burt and Carole are celebrating their 5th Anniversary when they're surprised by their sons. Sweetness and happy tears result. Klaine and Pinn *Puck/Finn*.


For their five year anniversary, Burt and Carole Hummel's children had booked them a private room at the only fine dining restaurant in Lima. Kurt and Blaine had flown in from New York, where they were performing in different shows on Broadway. They had arranged the decorations. Noah and Finn had made up a song list (after receiving Kurt's approval) to be quietly played in the background, and Beth had (with her Dada and Daddy's help) made a beautiful card.

Burt and Carole had just finished their entrée and the waitress was about to bring in desert, when the door opened and in walked their four sons. Two by birth and two by sheer good luck. Much like at their wedding five years before, it was Finn that spoke.

"Mom, Dad, we wanted to show you how much we appreciate you. Your love and acceptance is the only thing that has gotten us through some of the cards we've been dealt. No matter what came up, you were always there to love and support us. Now, we don't normally sing country, but this is one of mom's favorite songs, and I knew it'd be perfect."

Their four sons lined up, Finn and Kurt in the middle, with Blaine and Noah on each side. Noah strummed the first few lines to the song, and Carole instantly started to tear up, holding Burt's hand for dear life. Finn sang the first verse.

_When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new_

_It always winds up feeling more like a job interview_

_My mama used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone_

_Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run_

Blaine was next, smiling softly at the couple that had finally given him a safe, loving home.

_I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old_

_He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go_

_A few months later I remember lying there in bed_

_I overheard him pop the question and I prayed that she'd say yes_

The boys all joined in for the chorus.

_And then all of a sudden_

_Ah, it seemed so strange to me_

_How we went from something's missing _

_To a family_

_Lookin' back all I can say_

_About all the things he did for me_

_Is I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

This verse was Noah's, and he was crying as he sang, thinking of his beautiful daughter that he'd almost lost the chance to love.

_I met the man who's now my own about three years ago_

_We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more_

_Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends_

_Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in_

Everyone joined in again for the rest of the song, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

_And then all of a sudden_

_Ah, it seemed so strange to me_

_How we went from something's missing _

_To a family_

_Lookin' through the glass I think about the man_

_That's standing next to me_

_And I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

_I hope I'm at least half the dad_

_That he didn't have to be_

_'Cause he didn't have to be _

After they'd all gotten control of themselves, Kurt and Carole taking the longest, as always, Noah walked back to the middle of the room while Finn directed Blaine and Kurt to sit next to their parents. This time Noah spoke, voice filled more emotion than anyone but Finn had ever heard.

"Carole, you've been more of a mom to me than I think even you realized. When my mother kicked me out, and I had nowhere to go... you took me in. When Burt still kinda hated me for being such an ass to Kurt, you fought for me. You gave me a second chance. You saved me. Before that, when Quinn was going to give Beth away, you _literally_ saved me. If you hadn't talked to me that night I came over, if you had just let me go to Finn's room like always, I wouldn't be here now. I had made up my mind to kill myself the next day. I just wanted one last night with the man I loved, and then I was going to throw myself off the bridge. You saved me in so many other, little ways over the years." Everyone was staring at him, stunned, including Finn.

Noah, never having really liked being the center of attention, no matter how he'd pretended in school, blushed, staring at the floor for a moment. He cleared his throat and looked up, a solitary tear running down his face. "Yeah, well, anyway. We have a surprise for all of you. Mom, this is from one of your favorite movies."

Smiling happily through the tears that started to fall in earnest, he nodded to Finn, who reached into his suit jacket with his happy, goofy grin. Noah started playing his guitar again.

_Mixed drinks and mixed emotions_

_Here at the start of a brand new life_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_As lovers turn into husband and wife_

As Noah had started singing, Finn pulled a small wrapped package out of his coat, from where he'd kept it pinned under his arm. He handed it to her, motioning for her to open it as his lover sang.

_Mixed drinks and mixed emotions_

_Head in the clouds, put your feet on the ground_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_You're growing up now,_

_You're settling down, down, down_

_Will it be a boy or a girl?_

_And what will it think of the world?_

Carole had slowly unwrapped the present, breath catching with a sob as she realized what it was. A sonogram.

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_Mixed drinks and mixed emotions_

_You feel the beat of a brand new heart_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_It draws you close as it tears you apart_

_Will it be a boy or a girl?_

_And what will it think of the world?_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_Been dreaming about it so long_

_And now that the moment has come_

_The fears of the past are all gone_

_You know it couldn't be better_

_I swear by the moon up above_

_I'm feeling a new kind of love_

_And I hope that it lasts us forever_

_Mixed drinks and mixed emotions_

_In at the start of a brand new life_

_The older men say you can't be jealous when_

_You love kids like you miss your wife_

_What will he start to discern?_

_There's always something to learn_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_(Having a baby)_

_All change,_

_She's having a baby_

_(Having a baby)_

By the end of the song, the sonogram had been passed around the table, and everyone was sobbing again. Finn and Noah pulled up chairs, huge grins on their faces.

"Who. How... Umm."

"We talked to Quinn. Talked her into carrying a baby for us. We used... mine... this time, so the baby this time really will be your grandbaby." Finn, goofy Finn, was so cute when he was embarrassed.

Carole smiled across the table at Burt, taking his hand in a tight grasp. "How did we get so lucky. I thought I was lucky enough to have one incredible son. Having four is just overwhelming. Like winning the lottery four times."

Standing, Carole gave her sons a watery smile, before gesturing for them to come to her. She pulled them into a group hug, still staring at her incredible husband.

"You guys need to start planning, you know." At Kurt's confused look, she smiled again. "Today is perfect. Absolutely perfect. What are you doing for our ten year? Not sure you can top this one."

Blaine stretched up and kissed his fiancé. "Kurt's already been working on that for weeks. We'll figure out something. He's very determined you know. Like his father."


End file.
